He Is No Longer One Of Us
by RockStep
Summary: TFA: ...Bumblebee is kidnapped then injected with dark energon and starts to go insane. Possessed by his insanity, he slowly kills off his team. But meets an unexpected end. (Warning: sort of blood and GORE) !FULL VIEW OF THE PIC IS ON MY DEVIANT PAGE: SEE MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS!


"_He is no longer one of us_".

It was around midnight when Bumblebee was abducted from his sleep and thrown into the back of a Decepticon war van: little did he know of what was to come.

The van drove off leaving no trace of evidence behind, carrying with it Bumblebee who helplessly struggled to break free from the chains that binded his arms together.

The drone in the passenger seat reached back with a stun-rod in hand and electrocuted Bee. "Quit moving," he said as Bumblebee screamed. Eventually, Bumblebee couldn't take the pain of the electricity shooting through his circuitry and passed out. "HEY! Hey! Don't kill him! We need him alive for Shockwave," the other drone said.

"Calm down, I had it on level two."

"I don't care. I don't want to get disassembled any time soon."

The van drove through a mountain pass towards an abandoned chemical factory. Old rusted satellites were scattered around a huge gray building along with some rundown delivery trucks. Once the van came to a complete stop, the two drones dragged Bee inside. They threw his body down hard against the ground.

"Uh…Sh-Shockwave…we got him." Stuttered one of the drones.

There was a long pause before there was a response.

"You're relived from your duties…now leave my sight."

"Y-yes…M-mighty Shockwave." Then the two drones ran out the entrance.

Shockwave turned around and looked at the unconscious body. Deep from the darkness, he laughed quietly to himself.

"Vortex, wake him up."

Out from the shadows, a black mech slowly walked out. At first, he examined the body before he did anything. Then nudged Bumblebee with his foot and kicked him. Bumblebee slowly opened his eyes with a gasp; everything was blurry and blotchy. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. Suddenly, he was brought up to his knees and smacked in the back of the head. When Bumblebee glanced back, he asked, "Blurr? Wh-what are you-".

Vortex slapped him again to face Shockwave. "The name's Vortex Blurr. You can call me Vortex. But I'm the least of _your_ worries right now," he whispered.

Bumblebee turned his head to see only a red light. It began to draw closer. Vortex placed his hand on Bumblebee's neck to hold him down. He struggled to break free from the grip but got slapped again. "Vortex, it's okay. If he manages to run off, you have my permission to harm him. But for now, I want him _alive_."

Claws latched onto Bumblebee's neck then lifted him off the ground. Shockwave pulled him up to his face with a tight grip. They only glared at each other with hate and disgust.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll be quick." Shockwave spit out.

He tilted his head to the side slightly as Bumblebee struggled to breathe. Without a second thought, Shockwave threw him back onto the ground, "Pin him down."

Vortex gladly placed his heel over Bee's back with immense pressure. Shockwave walked over to an operating table, and looked over an assortment of tools spread across a light blue cloth for a syringe. He scanned his claws around the tools until he reached an empty needle. Out from inside a drawer was a bag containing a thick black liquid, which Shockwave grabbed. Gently inserting the needle without making a spill, he filled the syringe all the way full till the liquid began to drip from the tip. He turned around slowly with the needle steady in hand.

His feet slid across the smooth floor swiftly, ready to inject his test subject. Vortex grabbed Bumblebee's arm and held it out, smirking with interest. Bumblebee started to wriggle around in fear as Shockwave took a hold of his arm with his cold claws. Vortex stomped his heel down to stop his struggle. "AH! Ugh! What are you doing?!" Bee cried in horror. He let out a whimper of distress when he felt the needle puncture his arm, then he felt the thick liquid enter inside of him.

"Step back, and watch. Don't draw to close, though."

Vortex jumped back, so did Shockwave. They stood there and observed Bumblebee who managed to lift himself up. He looked at his arm, then at Shockwave. "W-what did you do to me?" he mumbled. There was no reply, "ANSWER ME!"

"Vortex, send a distress signal to Optimus."

Bumblebee sat and watched Vortex walk over to a small monitor. He typed a message quickly as Shockwave circled around Bee with a ruthless stare. Crossing his arms, he began to explain. "Since you're so desperate to know what I did, then I'll tell you. _You_…yes…_you_…are going to help me with something-"

"I would _never _help _you_!" he raged.

"Like it or not, but you already _are_! You see, I injected you with a little '_something-something_' I harvested deep within the Iacon ruins. And I figured out how to put it into a liquid form, so that I may use it. Lucky for you, this is the first batch, and I gave you the honor to test it out for me. Soon, your team with be here, and you'll be awaiting their rescue."

He turned away, facing away from Bumblebee.

"But, they won't be able to help you. Or _themselves_."

Beyond the mountains was the sound of engines roaring: Shockwave signed to Vortex to hide, then disappeared into the darkness. As for Bee, he sat there feeling slightly dizzy and collapsed.

The huge doors sealing the entrance busted open when Optimus' team barged in. Ratchet transformed the instant he saw Bumblebee passed out on the floor.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet cried. He quickly took out a scanner to see if Bee was still functional. Optimus hurried over as Bulkhead and Prowl searched the area for Decepticons. "How is he?"

"Functional, but something's happening to my scanner. It's going hey-wire. "

Optimus looked around the factory, then back at Bee.

"Let's get him back to the base."

Right after Optimus said that, the entrance doors slammed shut causing everyone to turn around.

"What the hell?" Prowl whispered.

Bumblebee let out a long and painful moan, which caught everyone's attention.

"Optimus, look." Ratchet said motioning his hand.

Bee began to shiver uncontrollably, then he started tossing and turning. He kept clenching his fists as he felt the liquid spread all through out his body.

Moaning turned into cries, soon into growls. Ratchet stepped back in fear pushing Optimus back along with everyone else.

"W-what's happening?" Bulkhead announced.

"I think were about to find out." Ratchet replied.

Optimus readied his battle-axe and walked in front of Ratchet who tried to protect everyone. Bee's shivers turned into violent shakes. Prime took slow and steady steps with a shaking grip. Approaching Bumblebee shot fear through his entire body, he had no idea what was happening or what to do but try to wake Bee up from his stasis. He reached out with the end of his axe and lightly nudged Bee's side. Nothing happened, the shakes continued along with the moans and growls. Again, he nudged Bee but a little harder. It worked: slowly, Bee opened his eyes. The shakes downgraded to light shivers and the growls turned into gentle moans of pain. He lifted himself up with shaky arms, "Op-Optimus, _p-please _get out of here. Sh-Shock-Shockwave…h-he did something to me…_please_…y-you have to-".

He violently coughed into his hand, spewing out energon. Then he felt the liquid start to take effect.

"Uhn! KILL ME! OPTIMUS! KILL ME NOW! _PLEASE_!"

Optimus only stared into Bee's eyes as he cried out for mercy. He shook his head in shock while stepping away. Then he saw Bumblebee's optics begin to change to a light purple.

"Dark energon," Prime whispered.

His hands dripped with sweat as he readied to swing, and with one last glance at Bumblebee's eyes, he swung. Prowl let out a gasp: Bumblebee caught the axe in mid flight, even Optimus gasped. There was a short pause. Startled, Bee turned his head with shock.

"Bumblebee," whimpered Optimus.

"I said..._kill _me." Bumblebee whispered sadly.

Slowly, the sadness in Bumblebees eyes changed. His hand tightly grasped the handle to Prime's axe and tugged it towards him. With his foot, he kicked Optimus in the chest, cracking his windows and throwing him half across the room in seconds.

"Optimus!" Bulkhead cried.

Ratchet looked at Optimus, and then glanced over to Bumblebee. He took out a handgun that Ultra Magnus had given him, and fired at Bumblebee. With the axe, he deflected the beams and aimed them back at the others. They quickly dodged and took out their weapons.

"Optimus, what do we do?" Ratchet yelled over his handgun.

Prime stood up quickly with gun in hand, "Kill him, he is no longer one of us."

With that said, Optimus fired, giving the others permission to fight. As they all fought him, Vortex and Shockwave observed from up high.

"Is that the power of dark energon, my lord?"

"Yes. At its weakest, I'm afraid. But if I injected too much, it would have killed him."

Bumblebee fought viciously against his team, which made Shockwave chuckle. With one swing, he sliced off Prowls arm.

"Wow…" Vortex murmured.

"Not even a Prime could do that with just one swing." Shockwave said.

Prowl backed away holding the remainder of his arm, still trying to fight, he threw a couple blades at Bumblebee. He deflected them back.

Ratchet tried to remove the axe from Bee's grasp with his electro zappers. Taking the opportunity, Bumblebee pulled Ratchet towards him and used him as a human shield as Optimus fired. Bulkhead came from behind with one of his wrecking balls. As he ejected the ball, Bumblebee jumped out of the way leaving Ratchet behind for dead. The ball made contact, sweeping Ratchet off his feet, and throwing him at Optimus. Prowl came back using his samurai sword and striked Bumblebee, though, he wasn't fast enough. Bee dodged and swung the axe, thus leaving a huge gash in his back. Prowl collapsed, dropping his sword at Bee's feet. He reached over for the sword, then threw it at Ratchet who was recovering from the blow. The sword jammed itself into his arm throwing him back down to the ground. Optimus returned fire, though Bee dodged all the bullets and hid behind the operating table. Bulkhead, again, ejected a wrecking ball at the table along with Bee.

"Good! You finally got him!" Optimus grunted.

Nothing moved from behind the table, and remained perfectly still.

"Ratchet, get Prowl and yourself out of here while you still have a chance!" Optimus announced.

When Bumblebee heard that, he picked up the table and threw it at Optimus who dodged it before it even came close. Completely exposed, Bumblebee came running towards them with bright purple eyes of anger. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" he announced.

Optimus had a clear shot and fired. Again, Bee deflected the bullet, and it ricocheted across the steel walls. As Bee kept running, that same bullet zipped past his eye leaving behind a crack. He didn't noticed: he swung the axe at Optimus several times as Bulkhead readied another wrecking ball. It ejected, paroling towards Bee, though it didn't make it in time. Prime fired two more shots, one bullet made its way past one of Bumblebee's shoulders and the other ricocheted off of the axe. Violently, Bee continually swung the axe. But at the corner of his eye, he saw Ratchet limping away with Prowl. So when Optimus readied another round, Bee ducted under and swung the axe against his back, stunning him. He dropped his gun while collapsing to his knees. Bee grabbed the gun and fired at Ratchet and Prowl. Only one bullet shot out, zipping across the battlefield and through Ratchet's neck. Ratchet fell down with a painful moan and shutdown along side Prowl. Bulkhead was the only one who remained standing.

"Bumblebee…little buddy. I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Bulkhead announced.

Bee smiled viciously, taunting Bulkhead to come after him with his finger.

He ejected a wrecking ball in a straight line at Bee. He jumped up, landed on the ball then ran quickly across the wire. Holding back the axe, Bumblebee ran up to Bulkhead's shoulder and swung. The axe sliced Bulkhead's entire arm off, and it slipped down smoothly, cracking the ground. He stumbled back screaming in pain. On the other hand, Optimus struggled to get up. Energon spilled down his back and down his thighs. He coughed out a little coolant as he looked over at Bumblebee. Bee severed the wire from the ball with the axe to the point where he had a long, thick piece. Bulkhead stumbled back some more until he hit a wall. Bee ran up to him and jumped onto his shoulders. With the wire, he secured it around Bulkhead's neck and pulled upwards cutting off his circulation. As Bulkhead choked, Optimus limped over to his gun. He aimed it at Bumblebee, then pulled the trigger. Though, it was empty. Prime let out a gasp as he dropped the gun. Then it was silent, Bumblebee jumped off of Bulkhead's shoulders with the axe still tight in his grip. He walked over to Optimus slowly, dragging the axe on the ground with a crazed smile. Standing there, he glared into Prime's eyes, "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

With one swing of the axe, he beheaded Optimus. Bumblebee swung again, slicing his body in half. Energon splashed everywhere. Then he sliced off his arms and severed his legs. He continued these actions on the rest of the fallen.

Vortex stood up, "This is getting _messy_."

"Quite. It's time to end this." Shockwave announced as he jumped down from up high.

When he landed, Bumblebee turned around instantly.

"MORE?!" he laughed.

He ran after Shockwave with the axe held back behind his head. Just before he swung, Vortex jumped down on top of him with this his axe against Bee's neck.

"Arg! Wh-where did you come from?!"

Vortex looked up at Shockwave who nodded slowly at him. His axe disappeared, then instantly he hit Bee in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"What are we to do _with him_?"

Shockwave said, "Bind up his arms, and legs. And just to be safe, add some chains. We'll keep him safe in his _new _home."

"As you wish, _my lord_."

End


End file.
